


Ghost Letters

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, ghost - Freeform, ghost au, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Soulmate AU





	

I was five when I figured out what a soulmate meant. I was sitting with my mom in the living room when I saw a small ‘c’ on the inside of her left wrist. 

 

“Mom, why did you color a ‘c’ on your arm? You aren't supposed to color on yourself.”

 

My mom just looked up and giggled. “No silly that’s my soulmate letter. They spell out your soulmate's name”

 

“Why don’t I have any?”

 

“Normally you're just born with them but you don't have any but i'm sure the letters are just a little late and you'll get them soon.”

 

\--

 

I became very aware after that conversation with my mom. I noticed how at school every kid had them everywhere. There are kids with letters only exposed when the push up their sleeves to paint in art class or when their shirts go down because they are swinging upside down on the monkey bars at recess. There were also kids that were not so lucky, having letters all over their hands, neck, even in the middle of their foreheads.

 

All the kids would have nice conversations about all the letters they had or they would arrange them to try to see who they had. I would just sit there in silence trying to understand what it was like to know that you had someone made for you.

 

I tried to stay hopeful and listen to my mom when she told me I was going to receive letters eventually but when I was 10 years old and my school gave us the “soulmate” talk, I knew it was never going to happen.

 

After that talk at school I went home crying telling my mom I will probably never have a soulmate and she agreed.

 

Since that day I became sad. So completely sad and it didn't help that the older I got the more people realized and the more it became apparent that I didn't have a soulmate. 

 

\--

 

When I was 12 I became close to a guy named Chris and got ahead of myself and told him my awful secret one night over text that I thought would stay between us. It didn't. Before I knew it everyone at my middle school was coming up to me and taunting me. Even if people were not necessarily mean to my face I always heard the whispers and felt the stares. 

 

“So Dan Howell doesn’t have a soulmate?”

 

“Is it true about Dan and the y’know…”

 

“I heard that Dan doesn’t have a soulmate because he’s not human”

 

“That's good, he doesn't deserve one anyway”

 

After hearing those sentences day in and day out I became more depressed than I ever imagined that I could. I begged my mom everyday to let me stay home from school or I would try to convince her that I was sick with some type of illness. 

 

Even with all the begging my mom never let me stay home. She told me kids would be kids and that it doesn’t really matter if I don’t have a soulmate because she still loved me, along with the rest of my family. 

 

Yes, my family loved me but that really wasn’t the same. 

 

\--

 

By the time I was 13 things were going surprisingly well. My mom finally pulled me out of public school and I had my first ever friend. 

 

(Although my friend was my pet snake named Americus, named after having his birthday on the fourth of july.) 

 

Things were looking up and finally better until my brother and I walked to the local park and when he was swinging from the ropes he met someone. My brother, unlike me, had always been real social, so when he started talking to the other kid at the park, I didn’t think much of it. Until he ran over to the swings where I was sitting and says “Dan, I just found my soulmate.”

 

Although, I knew it was going to happen one day I didn’t think that my younger brother was going to find the person he gets to be happy with so early on.

 

I was finally becoming happy and then my little 9 year old brother had to go and find his soulmate. 

 

The walk home from the park that day was excruciatingly hard. I knew that I was most rejected member of my family. I had to listen to my brother ramble on about how you don’t even need the letters because you just know and how she looked so beautiful.

 

\--

 

After that day, times really didn't change much. I was still being homeschool, my brother rambled and brought his girlfriend over as much as he could, and I still didn’t have a soulmate. 

 

\--

 

When I was 16 my mom and dad sat me and my brother down to have a “family meeting.” As much as my brother and I don't have in common, we both knew family meetings are something that are not normally good. 

 

When we sat down we both just looked at each other trying to see if our parents were going to announce if we had more chores to do or if one of us were in trouble. 

 

“Well boys”, my mom started and then stopped just staring and my father who was sat next to her. “I am just going to go out and say it.”

 

The suspense was awful but finally my mom blurts out “We are moving.”

 

My brother instantly started complaining, “But mom Abby lives here and I really can’t move away from her”, “This isn’t fair. Why don't we get a choice?”, “look Dan doesn’t even want to move”

 

But personally I wasn’t listening. All I could think about is going to a new town and starting fresh. I could just automatically tell people I met my soulmate, then I could go back to normal school, get some friends, and finally be happy. These are all thoughts I had when I found out we were moving.

 

\-- 

 

We ended up moving two months later into a house that was made in the 1940’s and was honestly really creepy. My room was in the farthest, top corner of the house and every time I had to walk the dimly lit hallway to get there, I felt like I was in one of those ghost hunting shows. 

 

\--

 

One night after having dinner with my family, I was sitting on my bed listening to music and chilling on tumblr when I heard a noise. 

 

I want to say at the time I was really brave and just thought it was the house but I didn’t.

 

I just looked around and was going to say ‘hello’ but in that time I was too scared to conjure up words. 

 

I tried to play it off like it was the ancient house that I was living in but I knew it was something more.

 

\--

Finally one day, after weeks of these noises happening, when I was home alone, I started getting mad. I started yelling at the house, specifically my room as no one else experienced these noises. What I didn't expect from my annoyed yelling was a guy to appear out of my closest.

 

This guy looked to be about my age and had blue eyes and honestly had the worst clothing taste I had ever seen. 

 

I just stood there mortified that there was a random man in my house just standing in my closet staring at me but I just couldn’t move. All I could do is hope he would leave me alone if I didn't try to run and call the cops. 

 

What he said after this event was more surprising than than the actual event happening. He stares straight at me and says “Are you Daniel Howell?”

 

I was terrified. Here was this teen, with ugly clothing and vibrant eyes, telling my name all so confidently. All I could do was just stare at him.

 

“Come on are you gunna say something? I’m not gunna bite, I don't even have teeth. Well technically I have teeth and you can touch them but i’m a ghost, what am I gunna do?”

 

\--

 

After that moment I learned that this ghost, Phil, died in the 1940’s due to some sickness, his parents and four siblings died very shortly after but their souls didn’t stay in the house and Phil thinks it’s because they already had found their soulmates so they were able to rest.

 

Phil also told me that there had been 10 other families to move into this house but they all move out within a year of being there. When I asked him why he said it was because he kept moving things and making noises so they would leave, because even without knowing their names, it didn’t feel right.

 

\--

Phil reminded me everyday about how special I was and how great it is to not be so lonely anymore. And even though I haven’t been a dead person living without someone for 70 or so year, I think it is safe to say I know how he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever published something I've written. I hope you like it.


End file.
